Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for providing interfaces to third party channels.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Companies and merchants that wish to sell products to users of third party channels, such as social networking platforms, typically encounter difficulties in managing and configuring their electronic commerce platforms for use with multiple third party channels. Correspondingly, third party channels typically experience difficulties in configuring interactions and transactions with multiple electronic commerce platforms and payment providers and processors.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for integrating merchants, electronic commerce platforms, payment processors, and third party channels.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.